Un año
by blue kirito
Summary: ¿Qué se creen esos para darle regalos a su sirviente en pleno cumpleaños?


**Natsume Yujin-cho pertenece a Yuki Midorawa-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un año**

 **¿Qué se creen esos para darle regalos a su sirviente en pleno cumpleaños?**

 **Nyanko x Natsume**

 **Natsume Yujin-cho.**

 **.**

Un gato mira con rencor la pared frente a él, vaya día tan espantoso. ¿Por qué los humanos tendrán la absurda costumbre de celebrar su cumpleaños? Un año más, uno menos, ¿qué más da? Bueno, no es que Nyanko sea un amargado, adora las celebraciones sobre todo si hay buena comida y mucho alcohol pero eso de los obsequios le enfurece. Por la mañana Touko le dió una nueva bufanda a Natsume y Shigeru un libro. El muchacho se sonrojó emocionado y agradeció como si tuviera en su poder un gran tesoro. Madara no le prestó más atención pero al llegar al colegio Taki y Tanuma interceptaron al joven, ella le obsequió una chamarra y el hijo del sacerdote algunos amuletos especiales para protección. Pero ahí no acabó la historia, Sasada le entregó una caja de galletas, Nishimura una revista que puso a Takashi rojo hasta las orejas y Kitamoto un reloj. El gato comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y de camino a casa decidió evidenciarlo.

\- ¿Es un día especial o qué?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Parece que todos trataran de sobornarte.

Una suave carcajada escapó de labios adolecentes.

\- Es mi cumpleaños así que sólo están siendo considerados.

\- Ah si, pues ya lo sabía.

Por si el asunto no tuviese más que molesto al gato, se cruzaron con Natori que entregó al de ojos plata un ramo de flores, vaya galán de quinta. Hiragi también hizo su aportación con un sello mágico en la diestra del chico. Incluso Matoba envió un jarrón mágico que contenía a un poderoso ayakashi listo para usar y que llegó a Natsume por medio de uno de sus shikis. El guardián sonrió ampliamente, es evidente que ese detalle del exorcista no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Nah, ¿qué más da que no le gustara? Es algo que debiera tenerle sin cuidado. Llegaron a casa y una vez el joven tomó una ducha se dispusieron a comer en compañía de los Fujiwara. Luego el menor hizo la tarea y finalmente les cayó la noche cuando tocaron la ventana. Más molestias, Misuzu, Hinoe, Benio, Chobi-hige e incluso los yokai de rango medio tenían algún presente que iba desde bayas y flores que solo se ven una vez en la vida, hasta pociones curativas y antídotos para venenos letales y algo que tal vez era la cola de un ratón y que puso a Natsume tan azul como el cielo de verano. El animado grupo se invitó como de costumbre y festejaron intentando embriagar al dueño del libro de los amigos, sin conseguirlo e incluso algunos terminaron siendo víctimas de su poderoso puño. Aún así la platica y alegría era tan evidente que casi flotaba en el aire. Pasadas algunas horas los párpados comenzaron a pesarle al humano que terminó rendido en el lecho.

\- Shhiii, no hagan ruido bola de holgazanes - les corrió Madara.

\- ¿Eh? No seas aburrido - se quejó la yokai de cabello rizado.

\- No lo diré dos veces.

Sonó intimidante, algunos se marcharon asustados, otros tranquilamente pues no estaban de ánimo para pelear pero Hinoe se detuvo un momento para admirar al chico y luego al gato.

\- ¿Qué le obsequiaste?

\- ¿Ah? Un ser tan magnífico y noble como yo no tiene obligación alguna con su sirviente.

\- Ya veo - sonrió enigmática.

\- Shu, shu, vete ya.

\- No olvides que los esperamos pasado mañana.

La mujer es terca pero de alguna manera logró que lo dejara en paz. Que molesto son todos, parecen plaga. Nyanko se acerca a Takashi, así pudo comprobar que dormía profundamente, lo supo gracias a su tranquila respiración pero le removió con las patitas por si acaso, nada.

\- No tengo dinero para comprar una de esas tonterías que usan los humanos y tampoco soy un idiota que vaya por moras y eso. He trabajado más que suficiente para ti así que dame el libro de los amigos.

 _«- ¿Sensei? »_

Takashi despertó pero fingió estar dormido pues sentía que estaba ante algo importante.

\- Eres débil e inútil, constantemente te metes en problemas.

Bien, quizá pretendía picarlo. No es raro escuchar quejas de ese quisquilloso gato gordo. Se hizo el silencio y una onda cálida acarició su piel, abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver de que se trataba, ante él se presentó una silueta humana que no pudo distinguir por estar a contra luz.

\- Los obsequios no se dan para que te den las gracias, es por eso que te doy el mío así.

El individuo se inclinó y aproximó hasta besar sus labios, la piel se le enchinó a Natsume que no daba crédito a la situación.

\- Un año de mi vida, no lo desperdicies mocoso. Hazte fuerte y deja de preocuparme.

Nyanko volvió a su forma falsa y se trepó sobre su colchón favorito, Takashi.

 _«- Gracias por siempre cuidar de mi sensei. »_

El joven sonrió para si, guardándose los sentimientos que estallan violentamente en su corazón. Su guardián le ha dado el mejor regalo de todos y no se refiere al año que pretende atesorar sino al enorme cariño que transmitió con ese beso. Si solo fuera más sincero y fácil de tratar le habría dicho hace mucho que, lo ama. ¿Es extraño? Bueno Natsume lo ha sido desde siempre. Aquella noche el nieto de Reiko prometió no caer en otra trampa o ponerse en peligro. Es una lástima que por la mañana Nyanko hallara el lecho vacío y en el una nota:

 _"Nos llevamos al poseedor del libro de los amigos."_

¿Es enserio? No son ni las siete de la mañana y ya le han secuestrado, ¡y en sus narices!

 **\- ¡NATSUME!**

Y ahí va un gran lobo blanco saliendo por la ventana para salvar... otra vez al mocoso que le enamoró. Ah, no debió regalarle ese año de vida porque a este paso Nyanko lo necesita más por tanto estrés. Ya ni modo, no es como que pueda recuperarlo pero eso si, esos cínicos ayakashis conocerán el terror en carne propia. Nadie roba algo que le pertenece, más aún que adora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh si! Por fin me llegó la idea para una historia de esta pareja! Me encanta que Nyanko esté tan dispuesto a todo por Natsume \\\\\\\ de veras que me mata tanta dulzura! Nos vemos en otra compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
